Pictures of a monster
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: In her computer there were more pictures of Luciano than pages filled with words. They never said enough. Luciano x Anya.


Pictures of a monster

Luciano didn't had a proper wake. _Only for him_, as Anya thought it would be logic. Maybe, if he'd had, no one'd had even assist, but at least she could know that she was the only one thinking in him and she would not ask to herself if the expression in Monica's face is because of him or if it's just the whole situation bothering her (half Tokyo destroyed, Kallen Kouzuki freed, a Prince as Zero). Same with Bismarck, not Gino who never gave a damn about much destruction made it difficult to part a name and show feeling. The uncomfortable one. When she asked about certain passages in her diary for Lord Bradley, attempting remove some words from the other in his name, moved out in name of curiosity, only got a bitter laugh from Nonette, the silent warning by Dorothea, Monica's pressed lips, Suzaku excusing himself to be absent from dinner and Gino frowning, asking her if she was fine.

Yeah, fine. In her computer there were more pictures of Luciano than pages filled with words. They never said enough. He looked like a wolf about to eat you if you took a picture without ask for it before and then pushed you against the wall, asking if you thought you were smart as pretty. _Pretty_. No one ever said something like that to Anya Alstreim. Maybe Gino. _No_. Not "pretty" as a woman, what it was like saying "hot". Gino said she was "cute", like Arthur to the stupid whores of Liliana and Marika.

(at least they were dead too. If they ever were nice with her or Suzaku's cat, it was because they obviously wanted to sleep with Gino or the owner. To piss out Lord Bradley, maybe? Anya was a virgin, so far as she knew for the records but she talked with Nonette and she said it was like that. _Are you mad because you also think Suzaku is a piece of cake? _Alas, no. Suzaku was her friend and nothing more, but something bothered her about these two girls, almost selling their bodies for attention while having a man very dangerous around. What if Anya was one of his Valkiries? The squadron was created a year after she entered to the Rounds, so probably she was to be requested if the mission that she fulfilled with huge honors didn't popped at the instances. The rumors said that Luciano Bradley formed it just to disguise a military status for her lovers. Other ones said that the Knight of Ten solicited the women that he wanted to seduce. Or to have something "pretty" at hand, which is almost the same for Anya, biting her own lips as she thinks about how they were all silly and naïve dolls with no brain but boobs)

He was always following her around the dorms at bed time, while she was writing or thinking in the holes of her memory and the bruises in her skin that only could be done for a kiss too rough, in Monica's perspective. The wolf. Was she a sheep for him? He thought of women like if they were objects. Gino hated him. Suzaku plainly disliked him…Anya didn't know.

(back then, when she took that picture of him without asking first and he pressed her against the wall, almost making a vase fall to the floor just like her camera, Luciano touched her left breast roughly, gritting his teeth in a wicked smile and demanding to know if she was virgin while his other hand went down, lifting up the fold of her dress for the Christmas party in the lounge with the others. He didn't even took off his gloves. Anya didn't knew what it was more painful in the weird pleasure: the leather, his long fingers or the forceful movement getting inside of her. In and out. So deep. She painted. He bitted her lips and penetrated with the tongue. The violent version of a kiss, suffocating her. The world was a blur as she moved her waist towards him.

"You are glad, aren't you?" and so she came at this ambiguos words, moaning on his ear, holding his shoulders. He pulled out the straps of her dress, uncovering her breast, grapping a nipple as Anya closed the eyes, hearing the metal of a belt. He made her go on the knees, showing her his… "Is this also the first time that you see a manhood?" He laughed, pressing the tip against the reddish cheek of Anya. "Take responsibility for your acts. You know how, right?"

Anya wanted to protest, but the head was pressed towards her closed lips, forcing its way into her. She wrapped up the soft and long shaft. Luciano hissed and that pleased her. She smiled as started to caress softly from the hilt to the tip she was kissing and licking. _Salt_. Warm. **Wetness**. Too big for her mouth. Lord Bradley panted and shruged, compelling the fellatio, pulling Anya's hair. It made her jaw hurt but she wanted to satisfy him after what happened before.

"Your teeth!" He mumbled absently minded, as almost not seeing her, with eyes partially closed.

She opened even more her lips, thinking she may have died in a shameful way and with no pictures for the records of someone else, pushing the cock in and out with a lively pace until he let a moan particularly loud escaped from his mouth. Then, suddenly, Luciano moved away his shaft. Something bright, evil and playful in his look as he rubbed the dick to inches of Anya's skin. She whispered "Lord Bradley" before welcome the white fluid which covered her cheek. He laughed and rubbed more, now close to the breast, painting the pale cups, upping only to finish between her hair and shoulders. She felt…somehow, flattered and humiliated at same time.

And that was it.

"I'm glad that at least you well know your place, lady Alstreim", he mocked her, fixing his pants and leaving Anya alone in the dark hallway of the dorms zone.

"You are the one who doesn't knows yours", she muttered, barely able of stand, touching the remaining of the encounter as if her own body wasn't something of her at all, while looking for the lost camera on the floor)

There is a lot of his pictures in her diary. Too many. Just one in which they are together. He was too close, pressing his arms over the shoulders of Anya, making her shiver. She thinks it would be fine saving one or two and deleting all the others. They are useless after all. The record needed is taken. But she can't do it. She would rather give away the ones of her summer with lady Marianne at the age of seven.


End file.
